


Third Dates

by allixiler



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Cannibalism, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: The general rule of the third date usually involves one thing...to which Hannibal realizes you’re uncomfortable with.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Original Female Character(s), Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Third Dates

He was a mysterious guy. He was serious all the time, for you had yet to see a laid back side to him. From the moment you met him you could tell something felt a little different about him. Maybe even a little off, if you will. His eloquence in his speech, his lavish appearance, and his undeniable charm were all evidence of this. However, it was his chilling confidence within himself that really caught your attention.

You could tell that he was so sure of himself in the way he spoke and presented himself. It was attractive, but could be slightly off putting. Still, that didn’t stop you from gladly accepting his first invitation to have dinner with him at his home. It also didn’t stop you from accepting the second time. And now the third date was approaching quickly.

His home was exactly what you expected. It was clean, it was neat, and it was just as elegant as he was. The living room was stunning. The dining room was exquisite. His study was enticing. While his entire home was as you had imagined it, his kitchen stopped you in your tracks. The hair on the back of your neck stood straight up the moment your heeled shoes hit the tiles.

The vibes you were getting from his culinary sanctuary were unfamiliar to you. So much so that the discomforting confusion was evident on your face, prompting Hannibal to question it;

“Is there a problem?” He asked from behind the long counter.

You shook your head, dismissing it as first date jitters;

“No, no. Not at all.”

The evening went on without a hitch. Dinner was delicious as ever, although the main course he served seemed slightly different than any rabbit you had ever eaten. The second dinner date followed suit, to which he asked if you’d be joining him soon for a third. Now, it was that time.

For the last several years, you had found it personally difficult to make it to the third date. You had to gently let your eager suitor down by denying a third date for the simple reason of fearing sexual intimacy due to a prior abusive relationship. You hadn’t quite pinpointed why Hannibal was the sudden exception. It was prevalent to you that the general rule of dating was that the third date meant sex was more than likely on the agenda.

Considering that Hannibal was a decent bit older than you, you were sure he was well aware of this. Which is why you were more than nervous as you sat across from him tonight. Your anxiety was through the roof as your mind racked over all the possible outcomes. You knew it would be indecent to just blurt out that you weren’t ready to take that step yet, however you didn’t want it to get to that moment before you said something.

You were a bundle of nerves as you attempted to keep your composure. However, being the skilled psychiatrist that he was, he most definitely picked up on your odd behavior;

“You’re awfully quiet tonight,” Hannibal noted gently to catch your attention; “Is something wrong?”

You reached for your wine glass to try to appear nonchalant;

“What makes you say that?” You asked slightly in a higher tone than normal.

His dark eyes remained locked with yours as he spoke;

“You’ve barely touched your veal,” He replied; “That’s also your fourth serving of wine you’ve had this evening,”

You sipped the wine slowly, avoiding a response as long as possible. You were hoping you could have enough alcohol kick in to keep you from being so nervous acting. Truth was, there wasn’t enough damn alcohol in the world to ease you. You cleared your throat as you set your glass back down gently onto the dark table.

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m just a little nervous,” You apologized.

Nervous. That seemed to be your vocabulary word of the day. Hannibal’s brows furrowed slightly, setting down his fork and knife. You suddenly felt like a kid in the principal’s office. You were preparing to have to explain yourself, but as always, Dr. Lecter was one step ahead.

“Nerves are completely normal on the first few dates,” He stated; “Especially the third, considering what it normally entails,”

Your racing heart skipped a beat and your blood felt like it went cold. You were sure you looked nothing short of ghostly at that moment. Your brain frantically searched for the right words. Correction: your brain searched for any words that could possibly help you out here. You fiddled with the napkin in your lap, Hannibal’s gaze only leaving yours once. Upon realizing you weren’t going to say anything, he continued;

“[Y/N], I presume you know me well enough by now to know that I tend not to rush things if it’s not necessary,” He explained; “A third date doesn’t automatically mean I have to take you to bed,”

A hard blush crept onto your face, your cheeks heating up at his choice of words. This conversation needed to be had, but it didn’t make it any less…weird.

“I’ll admit that I should’nt have been so quick to assume. I guess now is a good time to tell you I want to take things slow,” You smiled shyly.

His lips upturned into a soft, somewhat amused, smile;

“Of course. I think it’s only fair to let you set the pace. I won’t question it,” He said picking his fork back up; “I would never intentionally make you feel uncomfortable,”

You sighed heavily;

“I know. It’s just hard for me sometimes. Dating scares me now,” You confessed.

Hannibal knew a little about how badly your last real relationship had affected you. It made you more guarded, skittish, and quite honestly anything physical reguarding a romantic relationship was terrifying. Which is why you had been so uptight before. His reassuring words, however, were uplifting and gave you a sense of security.

“That’s something that can be corrected, for lack of a better term,” He replied; “It doesn’t have to be scary. Not if you do it together,”

You nodded, understanding what he was saying. It wasn’t something that you had to avoid. You both went back to enjoying your dinner, the conversation casually drifting back to a more normal topic.

You didn’t stay for long after dinner, feeling like you needed to get home to get ready for work the next day. Hannibal, being the gentleman he is, escorted you out of his home;

“Dinner was great. I really appreciate it,” You smiled brightly.

“Of course. I can only hope you’ll join me again soon,” He chided back.

You both knew that you would, so an affirmative response wasn’t necessary. A silence fell over the both of you as you stood at you car. You felt like something need to be said;

“Again, thank you for understanding. Not many people do,” You admitted.

“Certainly, but if I may,” He added; “Would a kiss be too much for your idea of a third date?”

To anyone else, his question would seem so incredibly awkward and almost mood ruining. However, it made your heart soar that he would ask before doing. That really showed you that he respected you that much. You nodded at his question. He kissed you gently, not wanting to startle you or trigger a fight or flight response of some sort. You melted into it after a moment or so. He felt experienced (no shocker there) and calculated.

He felt so incredibly homey and comfortable that it was almost frightening. His hand was warm on your face as you pulled away. He smiled sincerely, before you opened your car door to leave. You were beaming with joy and he could see it.

“Have a good rest of your evening.” He spoke.

You smiled;

“Goodnight, Hannibal.”

You went home that night with a fuzzy feeling all over. For the first time in awhile, you felt safe. There was just something about him that was different to you.

Something that you had yet to put your finger on.


End file.
